Jinora Has a Crush
by emalizabeth
Summary: Jinora has a crush, but she won't tell anyone just who it is that's stolen her heart. Now, after weeks of Jinora's weirdness, Korra is determined to find out. Jinkorra? Korranora?


**Sorry I haven't updated For Better or Worse lately! I'll get to it tomorrow! For now, enjoy Jinora Has a Crush!**

* * *

"'Nora has a cruuush! 'Nora has a cruuush!" calls Meelo as the twelve year old boy flies all over Air Temple Island with just as much energy he had when he was five.

The girl in question follows behind her little brother on her glider, blushing furiously and denying it with the awkward, quiet dignity that only an seventeen year old Jinora could possess. Korra and Ikki stick their heads out of the meditation pavilion as the siblings pass by and giggle like little girls when they finally fly out of earshot.

Korra lifted a brow. "I wonder who it is?"

"Oooh! Maybe it's Bolin! No, Mako! Oooh, what if it's Tahno? No, no, no, definitely Howl. Maybe that one Air Acolyte boy!"

"Woah, Ikki, chill. I'm sure we'll find out soon!"

* * *

_Of course Ikki knows,_ Korra sighs as she spins through the air gates one more time.

Ikki found out who Jinora liked several weeks ago when the younger airbending girl discovered her big sister's diary in their room. Korra tried to find it later when Ikki suspiciously refused to tell her, only to realize that Jinora had rehidden her journal in a place so secret, so discreet that the Avatar still couldn't find it after weeks of searching.

Tenzin and Pema had even been pulled aside by their youngest children, and after several teary minutes with their studious daughter, they were all smiles about Jinora's crush.

Jinora is slowly getting weirder and weirder around Korra as well. Now, she always puts her historical fiction novels down when the older girl enters the room, and she blushes when Korra passes her dishes over supper.

_Oh, Yue! If she likes Mako, she should just tell me. We broke up weeks ago._

"Um... Hey, uh... Korra?"

The airbender's soft voice interrupts Korra's train of thought just as the Avatar exits the air gates.

"What is it, Jinora?" Korra's answer comes out a little angrier than it should have, and the younger girl tries not to flinch away.

"Dad wants you near the docks," Jinora replies a bit too quickly and quietly.

Korra sighs once more and plods over to Jinora, setting a heavy hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, 'Nora. I'm just upset."

"Hmm?" Jinora hums distractedly as a blush begins to spread across her high cheekbones.

"I'll just go meet Tenzin."

"Oh- kaaay..." It takes Jinora several stupid seconds to finish her lazy, dreamy reply, and her palm meets her face the moment the older girl is out of sight.

* * *

"Oh!"

_Crash!_

Several plates shatter on the floor when Korra walks through the door in her bindings while Jinora is setting the table for lunch. The Avatar cocks her head and furrows her brow playfully, smiling at the girl before her.

"Wha- what are you wearing, Korra?" The girl asks incredulously.

"I just went swimming after some waterbending. Gotta stay in top shape for the Probending Championship, right? The Fire Ferrets have to win it again to complete their five year winning streak!"

"Yes, of course! I read somewhere-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Before we get to talking, we need to clean up this glass before Meelo or Ikki comes running in, okay?" Korra cuts in, not believing that clever Jinora hadn't thought of that first.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just..." Jinora trails off as she propels herself over the glass and to the corner to grab the broom and a dustpan.

Korra sits on the table and watches the airbender push the broken glass into a pile. Jinora glances up at the twenty-four year old Avatar every now and then and quickly looks down when she's caught.

"'Nora..."

"Yes, Korra?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right? ...And I won't get upset?"

Jinora sighs,_ It had to come about sooner or later._

"Yes, Korra."

Korra sits up excitedly. "So why don't you tell me who you like? _C'mon_, I won't tell him!"

Jinora mumbles something Korra can't hear, and Korra hums impatiently.

_"Her."_

"O- Oh!" Korra's mind reels. She had not been expecting that, "Well, then, I won't tell _her_ that you like her."

"Then I can't tell you, Korra."

"Why not? Should I tell her? I'll be...," Korra winks and assumes a funny pose that she's seen women on posters in the city pulling, "Cool about it!"

"I can't tell you, because if I told you who I liked, then she would know I liked her, and that's what you said she wouldn't know, and I just... just... Do you understand?"

Korra takes a moment to revel in the fact that she's never heard Jinora speak so much at one time before trying to piece together what she just said.

_Can't tell... she would know... Oh, Yue!_

Jinora turns away. "I like _you_, Korra."

"That's... um... good."

"I knew it," Jinora mutters as she dumps the glass shards in the waste bin near the door, reaches for the handle, and makes a quick escape.

Korra watches through the open door as the younger teen runs through the kitchen, passing Pema who murmurs a pathetic "Oh, sweetie..." before Jinora grabs her glider and jumps through the window.

The Avatar's tense shoulders drop and her legs curl up to her chest as Pema walks into the dining hall. The motherly woman says nothing, but she sets a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder. They sit in comforting silence for quite a while.

* * *

"Jinora...?" Korra asks softly when she finds the younger girl staring at a book next to Master Katara's old waterbending spring on the edge of the island.

"Yes, Korra?"

"You remember how I told you I wouldn't get upset?"

"Yes, Korra."

The Avatar drops down next to Jinora and wraps an arm around her.

"Well, I'm not upset."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Korra perks up, "You could have just told me, silly! All of this drama for this lil' old Avatar!"

Jinora smiles a bit and Korra takes that as a good sign, "Anyway, it's not like I'm not open to... you know... girls. It's just a bit different, you know? And I'll need to get to know you - eurgh, I hate that part of _any_ relationship- in a romantic sense."

"Really?" the airbender asks as she perks up a little bit, dropping her book in a mud puddle nearby.

"Really! You're just a lot younger that me. That'll probably be a big problem."

"Mom's sixteen years younger than Dad, though."

Korra nods slowly. "True... Very true."

"And Grandpa was nearly a century older than Gran Gran, who was also two years older than him."

"That's right!"

"So my family and your previous incarnation have a history of age differences in relationships."

"Well, then. I guess that settles it, 'Nora!"

"Settles what, exactly?" Jinora asks, blushing wildly.

"You're my girlfriend, now!"

Jinora leans up and kisses Korra on her cheek, "Then that makes you my girlfriend now, right?"

"Right," Korra answers, pressing her own lips to Jinora's warm cheek.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


End file.
